Vanessa did 30 fewer squats than William at night. Vanessa did 12 squats. How many squats did William do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 12 squats, and William did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $12 + 30$ squats. He did $12 + 30 = 42$ squats.